


To Serve You

by princess_yosuke



Series: To Serve You [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butler AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Starving Uni Student/Butler Yosuke Hanamura, Trust Fund Baby Souji Seta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To survive as a Uni student, Yosuke does what any sensible person would do, get a job. But due to his poor luck and less than impeccable timing he winds up getting a job as an assistant butler to the internationally famous Seta family, more specifically their son. Even more specifically their ridiculously HANDSOME son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Jinkies! This is my first Souyo fic ever! I am having so much fun writing it! I've been releasing the chapters on my tumblr page (names the same as my AO3 one!) since last week and I thought what the hey, might as well put it up here too! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Oh btw this fic was inspired by this [ gorgeous artwork! ](http://colonel-ressentiment.tumblr.com/post/114034504719/popped-collar-polo-shirt-trust-fund-baby-x-gay) so be sure to go check them out!

The silver-haired woman inspected Yosuke with a critical eye, her well-glossed lips puckered in a pout of ponderment. The brunet tried his best to not show discomfort under her gaze, thoughts swirled in his head on how he’d even come to be in this position. When he had discovered the flyer at his university campus offering a job position at the Seta Family Estate for the summer break, he had been more than eager to apply, partially because he needed the money desperately as he was a uni student living away from home (instant ramen could only sustain him for so long). But also because the Setas were famous, not only in Japan, but internationally as well. Getting to spend his summer at the house of A-List celebrities would be lifetime bragging material, labour work aside.

He didn’t expect that when he had taken the job he’d be training to become a butler.

I mean sure, he would have been fine if the job had been a servant, a kitchen hand or even a pool boy. But a butler? Those stuffy old men in well-dressed suits who were called something along the lines of Jeeves, Alfred or even Sebastian in the many shows and comics he read or watched back in high school? He was way too young and inexperienced to even qualify for the position, let alone if he’d even wanted it in the first place. But the head butler Tanaka, a kindly elder man who fit the stereotype to a T, had informed him that this was what the job application was looking for when he had put the flyer up in the first place. Due to a recent back injury, the old man had been ordered by the head of the household to hire someone that would be able to help him with his job whilst he recovered. Yosuke had mentally kicked himself, that’s why nobody else but him had shown up for the job.

And so the brunet was put through two weeks of training prior to actually starting the job, Tanaka had told him a true butler would have required a lot more than just a few weeks, but since the position was only temporary he’d just be learning the basics, something Yosuke was grateful for. Aside from his regular duties, he’d be serving to the Seta’s only child whilst Tanaka attended to his parents, The Seta’s son was not as well-known as his parents and tended to elude the spotlight that shone on the rest of his family, Yosuke suspected it was because the boy was a troublemaker or a playboy that risked bringing shame on the family if he was ever caught by the cameras. Tanaka had explained that the two were around the same age which made him feel a little easier about it, though attending to some snobby rich brat (who may or may not be a party animal) at every waking moment wasn't his idea of the best summer job.

So after his two long weeks of training he was now standing before the Setas, dressed in a black suit, grey striped tie and white gloves, being presented as if he was some sort of show pony waiting to be judged. He made sure to stare ahead as Miyuki Seta, a gorgeous actress and former model who had just made it big in the international film industry, inspected him from head to toe. She was as gorgeous as she looked in the magazines, if not more so. It was easy to see how her sterling silver hair and striking grey eyes captivated audiences both in Japan and the West.

Miyuki stepped back from her inspection, tapping a perfectly manicured nail to the side of her cheek as she made the final verdict on the sharply-dressed young man. She suddenly broke into a wide grin and pulled the boy towards her bosom in a vice-like grip that Yosuke swore he was going to suffocate in.

“He’s so cute!” she squealed, nuzzling her cheek into Yosuke’s hair as if he was a small animal. “Ohhh Daichi! The girls are going to adore him!”

“Now, now love, let the poor boy breathe. Remember he’s going to be serving Souji, not us.” Her husband chuckled softly, pulling the cooing woman away from the brunet, allowing him to take in a gulp of much needed air. Daichi Seta was a screenwriter for a well-known soap opera that Yosuke’s mother was a big fan of, it was no secret that Daichi and Miyuki had met during the filming of the show many years ago, and had quickly became one of Japan’s top power couples, known for being completely enamoured with one another, looking at them now he could see why. The kind looks of love Daichi gave his over-excitable wife were almost too sweet to stomach.

“Yosuke Hanamura will be serving here for the duration of the summer.” Tanaka said to the two, he lay a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “He’s been training for the last fortnight and though he might need a bit more practice, he has a lot of potential. I will see to it that he performs to the best of his abilities while he attends to your son and around the estate.”

Yosuke flushed, it was true he hadn't been exactly the best student during his training, his nerves had gotten the better of him on multiple occasions and there had been many a spilt tea or a broken plate. But Tanaka was a patient man and always helped Yosuke when he seemed to be struggling, he understood that Yosuke was inexperienced when it came to such matters and Yosuke was grateful that the older man had taught him at a pace he could follow.

He bowed before the two, practicing what Tanaka had taught him to say and do before he was presented before the family. Back straight, arms to his sides, speak in a clear and polite tone. “It will be a pleasure to serve you.”

“Mom, Dad I'm home!” a voice called from the hallway, snapping everyone’s attention away from the meeting. Miyuki gasped.

“Souji’s back!~” Yosuke turned his head towards where the voice had come from, there stood a man no older than he was in the loving yet crushing embrace of his mother. When the other man pulled back the brunet saw that he was almost the spitting image of her. His bowl-cut (which Yosuke nearly cringed at) hair the same shade of silver and his eyes just as strikingly grey. He was dressed in an outfit that Yosuke could only describe as the stereotypical rich kid get-up that he’d seen in numerous western movies, the popped-collar, polo-shirt wearing Harvard law student who probably played croquet and owned a yacht or something. Despite the off-putting look, the young man happily let his mother fawn over him before greeting his father.

“Welcome home son.” Daichi said, “I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow.”

“I got an earlier flight back.” The silver-haired teen replied, brushing a hand though his hair, in a way that made him look even easier on the eyes than he already did (despite the bowl cut). “I missed Japan so much, Sydney is pretty but it gets so cold during the winter.”

He stepped away from his father and gave a small nod to Tanaka in greetings who replied with a warm smile and as low a bow he could manage without straining his back too much, then the young man’s eyes landed on Yosuke, his steel-eyed gaze of curiosity met his own.

“Who’s he?”

Tanaka opened his mouth to answer but Miyuki already beat him to it.

“He’s your new butler!” She exclaimed wrapping her arms around her son’s shoulders, she shook him back and forth lightly with delight, as if Yosuke had been a girl they’d picked out as a wife for their son, instead of a temporary assistant butler who would be attending to him for the duration of the summer. “Isn't he just the cutest!!?”

“Yosuke, this is Souji, our son” Daichi explained, once again pulling his overly enthusiastic wife away from nearly suffocating another boy with one of her death hugs. “This is the guy you’ll be serving through the summer break, he’s fairly quiet and easy-going. So he won’t be too hard on you. Right son?”

“Of course.” Souji nodded giving Yosuke a friendly smile. Huh so he definitely wasn't the party animal Yosuke had thought the Seta’s elusive son would be. Maybe the guy was just too shy to be in the public eye as constantly as his parents were, Yosuke couldn't really blame him, the paparazzi were pretty ruthless.

Souji extended his hand towards the brunet, who blinked down at it in confusion, he glanced over at Tanaka for any sign of affirmation. He was technically this guy’s butler, would it be too informal to do something like that? He took Tanaka’s nod as a blessing and grasped the hand held out to him, it was surprisingly soft and warm.

“It’s nice to meet you Yosuke.”

“It will be a pleasure to serve you, Master Seta.” The brunet repeated again, trying very hard not to focus on how nice Souji’s hand felt in his. He was Souji’s servant now, his pay-check was riding on him not screwing this up with any won-ton feelings about how ridiculously handsome this guy looked, haircut and preppy clothes aside.

“Just Souji is fine, I'm not usually one for formalities.” Souji assured him, giving him another smile, this one however was different. Yosuke couldn't put his finger on it, something about that smile sent chills through his body, and not the bad kind.

“And the pleasure is all mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, glad to see everyone liked the last chapter. I've been real busy with assignments and I'm currently sick with a stomach virus....so yeah that's....um fun! So I thought now would be a good time to put up Chapter 2, I'll have chapter 3 up next Monday (or Sunday depending what time-zone you're in!) and then it will be regular weekly updates after that for the final three chapters. Hope you guys enjoy!

Yosuke walked slowly down the hallway, being careful as not to spill the tray he was currently holding. It was four ‘o’ clock and according to the schedule Tanaka had made him memorize, Souji would be in the library studying, and since the weather was so hot, he would need something to drink to keep cool. For the life of him Yosuke couldn't understand why the silver-haired teen chose to hang out in a place as stuffy as the library on a day like today. The room was quiet sure, but when Tanaka and Yosuke had used the place to train last week, the brunet had almost sweat up a storm just by staying there for only a few minutes, much less an hour.

Luckily the door to the place was wide open, letting some air flow into the musty room, it was also one less obstacle for Yosuke to worry about as he focused on balancing the silver tray. He spotted his master towards the back of the room, Souji was nestled on a sofa that was old and as faded from the weather as the rest of the library was, his eyes were focused intently on the textbook in his hands. Surrounding him were columns upon columns of bookshelves filled to the brim with any book you could possibly imagine. It wasn't surprising that the Seta family had so many books considering Daichi was a screenwriter, and on top of that his son was currently studying as a literature major whilst over on exchange in Australia.

Yosuke cleared his throat when he entered the room, setting the drink on the table across from Souji. His head shot up from the page he’d been reading, when he recognized that the person addressing him was his new butler, his expression softened into a small smile.

“Your refreshment, Master Souji.” He said, stepping back from the table just as Tanaka had instructed him to do.

“Thanks Yosuke.” Souji’s replied, placing his book back down next to him and heading towards the table, he sipped the drink the brunet had given him and let out a satisfied hum. “Guess Tanaka already filled you in on my schedule huh?”

Yosuke couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Well I wouldn't be a very good butler if I hadn't memorised it.” He answered nonchalantly, “My duty is to serve you, Master.”

Souji let out a laugh as well, and by god wasn't it the most wonderful thing Yosuke had ever heard. No Yosuke! Bad thoughts, bad! “Didn't I tell you to drop the master? We’re basically the same age Yosuke, You can just call me Souji if you want.”

Tempting, but Yosuke wasn't going to risk it, he had a job to do. “Duly noted, Master.” He replied, which caused Souji to grimace, the brunet could sympathise, being called master by someone the same age as you would have to be pretty awkward. Almost as awkward as it was to address someone by that title, if Yosuke’s friends Kou and Daisuke could see him now, they’d have probably pissed themselves laughing. “Will that be all?”

“Hold on a minute.” Souji said, he placed the glass on the table and unconsciously traced the rim of it, he stared at Yosuke with that striking gaze that was almost identical to his mother’s. “This is the first time we've actually been alone. So, can I ask you a few questions?”

The brunet blinked stupidly, “E-excuse me?”

“Why’d you decide to get a job as a butler?” The silver-haired teen inquired, ignoring or oblivious to the other boy’s dumbfounded expression. “I mean you’re a uni student right? This wouldn't have been the first job I’d pick to do over summer break if I was in your position.”

Yosuke bit back a laugh, ‘you being in my position?’ He thought to himself, ‘that’s rich coming from Mister bowl-cut, trust-fund baby.’ The guy probably never had to work a day in his life.

He supposed he should humour Souji’s curiosity. He wasn't being malicious by any means so what was the harm in playing twenty questions with the guy? “Well, I tried getting a job somewhere else, but most of the popular or well-paying places had either already finished hiring or weren't looking for anyone else at the time. It was by pure chance that I came across Tanaka’s flyer.”

“And even when you found out what the position actually involved, you still went for it?”

“Well it was either that or beg my Dad for a job at the Junes he manages back at home.”

Souji tilted his head to the side. “You’re father works for Junes?”

Wasn't as impressive as having a famous actress and or a screenwriter for an award-winning show for parents that’s for sure.

“Just a small one, all the way out in the boonies.” Yosuke explained. “It’s not that impressive. Just a regular department store.”

Souji gave him that strange smile again, the same as the one he had yesterday when Yosuke had first met him, Yosuke felt his face flush, how exactly was that guy doing that?

“I wouldn't mind going to see it.” The silver-haired teen murmured so softly that Yosuke didn’t quite catch what he had said.

“Pardon, Master?”

“Never mind.” Souji brushed him off with a wave. “So what exactly do you do at Uni?”

“I'm currently studying Business.” It wasn't the course Yosuke would have chosen for himself, if it were up to him he would have been studying something like music or visual arts. But his father insisted that he should start out with a course that would provide him with a more…secure path. Yosuke, didn’t have room to argue, he still hadn't been sure exactly what he wanted to do with his life, so the push was probably needed. And it’s not like Yosuke couldn't take up another course if he wanted to later into his life as a uni student, right?

“Oh…” Souji muttered in slight surprise.

Yosuke raised his eyebrow at that. “Is something wrong Master?”

“Nothing really, it’s just…you don’t strike me as the business type of guy.”

“Oh?” Yosuke said, his voice betraying his annoyance at the comment, was this guy making a jab at his intelligence or something? He’d have him know that he did pretty well on most the assignments he’d handed in last semester. “And what DO I strike you as?”

“Hmm, I'm not sure…” Souji continued, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he studied the well-dressed man before him. “You’re not boring that’s for sure, so I can’t see a fascinating guy like you being interested in something as dull as that.”

“You…” Yosuke gaped, did he really just hear that? “You think I'm fascinating?”

Nobody had ever called him fascinating before, weird maybe, by his friends back in high school, he’d even received the title “Prince of Disappointment” by many of the girls as some sort of mean inside joke. But no one had ever referred to him in that way before, how could they? He was just an average university student, with a terrible case of bad luck, trying to earn enough money so he didn’t have to live off instant ramen for the rest of the year. What would a guy like Souji, a guy who was the son of two of the most talked about celebrities in Japan, a man who was well-travelled, smart and good looking despite his ridiculous fashion sense and hairstyle could find so fascinating in a guy like him was beyond Yosuke’s line of reasoning.

“Yeah I do.” Souji said, taking the half-empty drink off the tray before handing it back over to the stunned brunet. His finger’s lingered on Yosuke’s wrist, still as soft and warm as the last time, when he’d shaken the other man’s hand. “You’re a university student who took a job as my butler without any complaints. Not only that but you’re the first person my age I've talked to who doesn't feel like they’re going to be scared off by the fact that I'm some rich trust-fund kid to two of Japan’s A-Listers. Yosuke Hanamura, there’s something about you that I like… I don’t quite know what that is yet, but I hope I get to see more of it in the coming days.”

Souji stepped back from Yosuke, letting his fingers trail up the length of the brunet’s hand as he did, Yosuke felt himself involuntarily shiver, and somewhere in his subconscious he yearned for Souji’s touch just as soon as it left. Souji watched him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. Right, he probably should say something instead of standing there like an idiot. “I…uh…” he stammered out, he managed to come to his senses a few seconds later, now wasn't the time to act like a dumbstruck school boy in some kind of romantic comedy, he had a job to do, a level of professionalism to keep. “W-will that be all Master?”

Souji didn’t reply, simply watching the brunet and Yosuke felt himself grow hot under his gaze, no doubt his cheeks were red, he must have been quite the entertaining sight for Souji. After what felt like an eternity the silver-haired teen finally spoke up.

“I guess…I should really get back to studying.” He said, heading back over to the sofa, he picked up the book that had lain abandoned on the arm rest before sitting back down. “See-ya Yosuke. Sorry I kept you so long.”

With Souji’s blessing, Yosuke left the library, once he was out of sight, he pinched the side of his face with his free hand, it felt as if it was burning.

“Great,” he muttered under his breath when he felt he was out of earshot. “My first day on the job and I just made myself look like a blushing schoolgirl.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO WE’RE AT THE HALFWAY POINT! DOING GREAT SO FAR! 
> 
> So next chapter will be up next Monday (my time so Australian time I guess) AKA ON MY BIRTHDAY YAY! and after that I’m gonna take a two week break because I have a big writing assignment for Uni to finish after that its the final stretch! I’m SO EXCITED! So here’s Chapter 3 hope you enjoy!

_“So how’s Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous going_?” Yosuke’s friend and roommate Daisuke joked over the phone. Technically the brunet wasn’t allowed to use his phone on the job unless it was an emergency. But Tanaka had gone out with Daichi and Miyuki today for some meeting or event that Yosuke hadn’t really payed attention to when the older man had told him. Which meant it was only him and Souji hanging around the estate today, and Yosuke highly doubted the silver-haired teen would snitch on him if he caught him slacking off a bit. Not that Souji would be able to see him anyway, since the other guy was currently swimming in the pool house out the back of the estate, the place Yosuke was currently headed to since his Master had somehow forgotten to take his towel with him.

“I’m working in a fifty year old mansion in the middle of summer while wearing a suit, how exactly do you think its going?” Yosuke replied drily, thankfully Tanaka had been sympathetic to the younger man’s endurance levels when it came to the heat, he hadn’t been in the butlering game for as long as the old man had, which meant he hadn’t quite worked out how to resist the blazing summer weather that was especially prevalent that day. So Yosuke was allowed to take off his jacket and loosen his tie, which had been an immense relief.

Plus Souji said he liked the new look.

 _“I don’t know why you’re complaining dude.”_  Daisuke’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  _“You get to hang out with the freaking Setas, meanwhile Kou and I have to clean up movie theatres. And let me tell you, I never thought I’d get sick of the sight of popcorn.”_

“Sucks to be you, but at least you get air-conditioning.” Yosuke quipped, he heard the muffled sound of someone talking through the speaker which must have been Kou. The other boy had taken over Yosuke’s room for the summer while the brunet was working at the estate.  “I guess it’s not all bad, the guy I’m attending to is pretty nice.”

_“You mean their son? Heard the guy wasn’t one for the celeb life, would have thought he was some high-maintenance trust-fund kid who’s been sucking on a silver spoon most of his life.”_

“I thought so too at first, but he’s actually pretty friendly once you get to know him. Makes my job kinda hard though.”

 _“Oh my god, is he one of those people that have like ultra-refined tastes?”_  Daisuke chuckled.  _“Does he only eat lobster stuffed with caviar or something?”_

“No!” Yosuke exclaimed a bit too loudly for his own tastes, his voice echoed through the hallway. Thankfully no one else was around. “I mean he practically does my job, the dude’s always insisting that he doesn’t want to trouble me, I had to practically tell him the other day that serving him was no hassle.”

It was true, Souji may have not been the stuck-up rich kid Yosuke had been expecting when he started the job, in fact he was really nice, over the past week the two had gotten to know each other while Yosuke attended to him. Perhaps  a little too nice, the guy had gotten into the habit doing things for himself, when Yosuke came into his room in the mornings, he’d find the room in pristine condition, bed made, clothes neatly folded and windows open letting the cool morning breeze in.

 _“Why would that make your job harder?”_  Daisuke asked, honestly sounding bewildered that the brunet was even complaining at all.  _“Dude, I would kill to be payed to not do anything for the whole summer!”_

Yosuke rolled his eyes, “Because if my boss found out I was slacking off, I wouldn’t be payed Daisuke.” He explained. “I’m not being payed to just hang out with this guy.”

_“Eh, you’re wasting an opportunity to get close to him, I mean you said he had his mother’s looks so he must be pretty hot.”_

Yosuke sputtered out a cough at the suddenness of the comment, of course Daisuke would be the one to pick up on the brunet’s not-so secret attraction to his charge, and the texts he’d sent to Daisuke about him hadn’t exactly been subtle either. “N-not the point dude! I’m his butler, not his date!” he wasn’t having this discussion now, he needed to change the subject fast. “Don’t you have a job to get to or something?”

 _“Oh shit yeah!”_  Daisuke groaned, mumbling something away from the phone. The resounding muffled sound suggested to Yosuke he had told Kou to get off his ass and get ready for work.  _“So you got any days free, Kou says the three of us should catch up for coffee or something, anything else you’d like to do? No movies though, we’re sick of cinemas.”_

“Uh, I’m not sure I’d have to ask my boss.” Yosuke said, opening the door to the outside of the estate, a long bricked trail through a luscious rose garden led his way towards the pool house. “Look I gotta go hand something over to Souji, I’ll text you back if I’m free this weekend. See-ya man.”

_“Okay see you later. And good luck!”_

Yosuke briefly wondered what Daisuke had meant by good luck as he’d pocketed away his phone. His roommate was aware of the brunet’s attraction to both guys and girls, and had always encouraged him to get into the dating game ever since the two of them had started uni. But nobody had really caught Yosuke’s eye since he’d moved to the big city, and between classes, assignments and job hunting, he had to kiss any sort of social life he had goodbye.

But that was before he met Souji, who had somehow buried his way into Yosuke’s mind, the sight of Souji’s eyes softening whenever he saw the brunet and that small smile he always gave him had been enough to make Yosuke a stuttering, flustered mess. He’d felt Souji watching him whenever he cleaned, asking him questions all the while. At first the constant barrage of questions had been overwhelming as it seemed the guy wanted to know everything about Yosuke, but getting to know him over the last couple of weeks had proven that this was Souji’s idea of being friendly, the poor guy had been pretty lonely while growing up and a lot of his peers had been wary of him because of his upbringing. Something Yosuke had unashamedly been when he first started serving him.

So Souji and Yosuke now shared this strange relationship, they were friends or as much as they could be with their master and servant relationship, but beyond that there also lingered a mutual attraction that Yosuke desperately tried to extinguish, he couldn’t have feelings for Souji. Maybe if the two had met under other circumstances, maybe he would have gone for it, but he had a job to do and it would be wrong for him to abuse his position to get closer to the other guy.

The humid atmosphere of the pool house was the first thing that hit him when he entered the place followed by the strong scent of chlorine. Yosuke’s nose wrinkled at the stench, he’d never been a fan of indoor swimming pools. Souji was currently finishing up a lap of the pool, his body cut through the water like a blade, from their talks Yosuke remembered that Souji had been on his high school’s swimming team and had been pretty good at it, obviously he hadn’t slacked off since he’d started uni in Australia.

As soon as he had reached the end of the pool his head bobbed up and he gave Yosuke a grin, before pulling himself up and out. Yosuke reached for the towel he had tucked under his arm.

“Master I brought the towels you-“

Souji pushed his fringe out of his eyes before looking over at the other boy. He tilted his head in confusion at the wide-eyed teen looking back at him, mouth slightly open, reddened cheeks and absolutely dumbfounded expression that was almost comical “Something the matter Yosuke?” he asked.

Meanwhile any rational sense of thought had completely exited Yosuke’s mind as he glanced over at the half naked man. His body was toned and flawless, the body of a swimmer. Not a freckle or imperfection could be seen on his smooth, pale skin and  _oh god he even had six pack_!? Beads of water dripped slowly down his pecs and then lower and lower towards…Yosuke shook himself back to reality.

Jesus Christ, this guy was going to be the death of him.

He looked back at Souji, oh right the guy was still waiting for a reply. Yosuke silently begged his brain to not fail on him now.

“I-I….uh…..no?” He stuttered, mentally kicking himself. Thanks a lot brain. “I mean…uh….wow, y-you are….I-I mean I should…”

He cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his head. His tongue felt thick in his mouth. Oh God, Souji probably thought he looked like an idiot. He needed to say something and fast.

“D-do you need a change of clothes or something, M-master?” He didn’t know what was worse, his brain had failed him yet again or the fact that his voice had broken on that last syllable.

Souji on the other hand was enjoying the sight of seeing the easily-flustered butler even more riled up over his half-naked, dripping wet form. He couldn’t help the wide grin that twitched at the sides of his lips. “What’s wrong Hanamura?” he asked in a teasing manner. “Like what you see?”

The brunet shook his head vigorously until he was positive it would fall off. Oh god someone just shoot him and end his suffering now, he thought to himself. “No that’s not….I was just…oh geez…uh I think Tanaka needed me to do something…I-I should…” he stammered, desperately trying to find any excuse to leave this horrifically awkward situation before something even more embarrassing happened, and judging from that stirring feeling in his lower region it was going to happen very soon.  “I SHOULD GO!!!”

With the grace of a newborn horse, Yosuke stumbled out of the pool house, leaving behind an incredibly amused Souji. It was only when he was half-way down the path he remembered he still had the fresh towels in his hand.

Souji was there waiting for him when he returned, His smile only widened when he saw Yosuke march up to him, face as red as a tomato and doing anything he could to not look at him in the eye. It took every fibre of his being not to burst out laughing right then and there.

“Y-your towels…Master…” Yosuke mumbled, he placed the fresh fabric into Souji’s waiting arms before all but bolting from the room again.

“Thank you!” Souji called out after him and Yosuke wished that the floor would just swallow him up. Goddamn it, Souji was already attractive with his clothes on, why did he have to be even more so with them off as well? The brunet sighed to himself and placed his reddened face into his hands, but as soon as he closed his eyes the image of Souji’s chiselled physique appeared once again. The pale and flawless skin, the beads of water dripping down his well-toned body, those piercing grey eyes penetrating right into his soul, that gorgeous smile that always seemed to make him turn to jelly within a heartbeat. Yosuke groaned, suddenly his pants felt a lot tighter than they were before.

Something told him he was going to need a cold shower…or ten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best birthday present I could give myself is another chapter of this! Two more to go AHHH so excited!!!! It still hasn’t sunk in yet that I am now twenty years old. Jesus it feels only yesterday that I was like fifteen or something! Where the heck does time go!?
> 
> Just a quick reminder there will be a two week gap until the next chapter, I have some important assignments to finish off for Uni and sadly i need to prioritize them. But the final two chapters will be out in the following weeks after that, and then who knows Do you guys want me to do a one shot sequel for this story after its done? I’ve enjoyed writing this that’s for sure!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

His entire body was killing him.

His legs had fallen asleep hours ago, and now his arm was cramping up something fierce, honestly if it weren’t for the fact that it had been Miyuki Seta who had all but begged him to serve at their cocktail party that night, he probably would have been off enjoying his free weekend with Kou and Daisuke.

But now he was stuck serving drinks to the rich and famous, which sounded far more exciting than it actually was. Probably because the majority of the celebrities who had attended the event were people around his parent’s age; actors and actresses, directors, writers, singers,  politicians and even high-class socialites that were all entering their late forties to early fifties, no doubt if his parents were here, they could have named them all. But for Yosuke, they were just one nameless face after the other. Besides he hadn’t been paid to remember who any of these people were, he’d only been paid to smile, act polite, serve drinks, and as Miyuki had put it, “be his own adorable little self.”

Judging from what the actress had implied, Yosuke was beginning to suspect the number of older women that had been gazing in his direction all evening weren’t just doing so to eye up the alcohol he was serving.

Souji was also at the party, sticking by his father as the two mingled with the guests. During his rounds, Yosuke had managed to gather fragments of their conversations. Sometimes it would be someone asking about Souji’s studies or his plans for the future, other times it would be offers for internships after he had finished his degree, Yosuke had even heard a few less than subtle proposals from some overly-ambitious men and women hoping to marry off their daughters to the teen. Souji and his father had been more than happy to take a few drinks off of Yosuke’s tray when he had walked in on a persistent, and rather sloshed politician list off the traits of his seventeen year old daughter to the two in what only seemed like a desperate attempt to get more standing in the public eye.

Yet Souji had handled every person with an astonishing amount of grace, every question that came his way, he had answered as if he’d rehearsed it a thousand times before, every business offer he had smiled at and politely declined, insisting he wanted to focus on his studies before he considered anything, every proposal he had easily disarmed with only a few charming words. In that moment it was abundantly clear to Yosuke that Souji was indeed a Seta, he was born into the world and despite his insistence that he’d rather keep out of the spotlight, and he was certainly accustomed to it. It was a reminder to the brunet how vastly different their worlds were. Watching Souji and the rest of their glamourous guests interact made it quite clear Yosuke didn’t and never belonged there, in that world, in Souji’s world.

After all, summer was almost over.

“You look like you want to be anywhere else.” A voice knocked him out of his sombre thoughts, it was Souji of course, finally free from socializing. His face looked a bit flushed, which told Yosuke he’d had a fair bit to drink already. Souji gave him a tired smile. “How’re you going?”

“I’m hanging in there.” Yosuke replied, “Looking for another refreshment, Master?”

“Nah, I’ve had enough for tonight, I’m already feeling a bit tipsy.” The other man said, he fiddled with his tie, loosening it which allowed access for Yosuke to glimpse at the pink flush that had spread down to his neck, he swallowed and averted his gaze, trying to not allow the embarrassing pool house incident to re-enter his mind. “I’d forgotten how hard it was to make nice with a crowd like this.”

“You seemed to handle it pretty well from what I saw.”

Souji chuckled but didn’t give a response, instead he rested his back against the wall Yosuke had been standing by, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if it was the only moment of peace he’d been allowed all night. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and fixed his gaze on the brunet. “You wanna get out of here?” he asked, “I think I need some fresh air.”

Yosuke hesitantly glanced over the room, sure it had quietened down from earlier, but there were still a few guests about. Surely Tanaka and Miyuki wouldn’t approve if he just left to go hang out with Souji.

“I don’t think I can leave my station.” He answered.

“It’s okay, it’s calming down for the evening, and I’m pretty sure all the heavy drinkers have either passed out or retired for the night.” Souji assured him, giving the other guy a teasing wink before adding. “Besides you’re my butler, your duty is to serve me, right?”

He had a point. There weren’t as many guests as the start of the evening, and the ones who were about were either sitting around chatting, or had headed out back to the parlour for a game of cards or pool. Either way nobody had ordered drinks for a good while. What the hell, if anyone questioned where he was going, he’d just say that he needed to assist his master in getting ready for bed. After all, that’s what he had been hired for.

“Well then, lead the way.” He said, Souji gave him a thankful smile and the two headed out of the ballroom, saying goodbye to Miyuki before they left. The older woman hugged her son good night before giving an extremely grateful thank you to Yosuke for lending a hand. It felt kind of good to have the gratitude of a famous actress, even if her motives for having him serve tonight just boiled down to showing off her cute new servant to her friends.

Yosuke followed Souji out of the manor and into the rose garden, the evening was chilly for a summer’s night and the brunet was glad he had been made to wear his full suit attire. The moon was out and full and almost seemed haunting against the old mansion, yet beautiful as well, like a scene out of those old romance novels he’d read in literature class back in high school. The two stopped by an old park bench that had been placed out there a few years back, judging by the vines that had begun to swirl up along the sides of it. Souji sat down on it with a sigh, tilting his head back to look at the stars above. Yosuke hesitated for only a second before sitting down beside him, it felt weird sitting there with him on what felt like informal terms, but a part of him couldn’t help but like that.

“I used to come out here all the time when Mom and Dad put on these kinds of parties.” Souji finally spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence between the two. “I wasn’t exactly a sociable kid when I was little.”

“Hard to believe that when watching you tonight.” Yosuke chuckled despite himself. “Seriously, you were like a pro in there.”

“Only due to years of practice.” Souji sighed, he gave Yosuke a wry grin. “One of the many perks of being part of the Seta family.”

Yosuke felt twinge of sympathy for him. Seeing how exhausted he had been just after a few hours of keeping up appearances to the numerous amount of guests that had shown up, having to be constantly bombarded left to right with questions about his plans for the future, it certainly wasn’t something Yosuke could have handled even with the years of practice.

“Must be hard, having to uphold your family name like that.”

Souji looked down at his hands and Yosuke’s gaze subconsciously followed, they were clenching his knees in an almost nervous manner, the brunet wanted to hold them steady for the other teen, as if that would have given him just the little comfort he needed.

“My family’s been in show business for a long time, did you know that?” Souji said, his voice softer than usual. “It’s not just my parents, my grandparents on Mom’s side were famous theatre performers, her sister’s a model and her brother’s a manager for a few bands. Heck, I even have a few cousins that are teen idols.

He paused, digging his nails into his knee. To Yosuke it seemed like the first time Souji had even talked about his family to someone he considered a close friend. The brunet was stumped at what to do, the night air was still and the only sound they could hear was the muffled laughter and voices from the guests back at the mansion. Yosuke didn’t say anything and waited for Souji to continue.

“Dad took up the Seta name when he married my Mom.” He explained, “Apparently it created such a scandal at the time, a man taking up the surname of his bride, it was certainly something outside the norm back then. But then again, marrying into a family like the Setas, well in the show business world that’s like the highest honour. I guess Dad felt like he needed to prove something in order to show his worthiness to my Mom’s family. That’s why he worked so hard to make the show he worked for get to the top of the ratings.”

Yosuke hadn’t known much about the gossip that had resulted from Miyuki and Daichi’s relationship, it had been way before his time. Of course the media always tended to exaggerate details, and the Setas were a family of high standing within the industry. Daichi had always struck him as a man that was passionate about his career, now there was a reason behind it other than it was just a job he loved.

“You gotta admire his dedication.”

Souji smiled, it was a fond little smile that showed Yosuke just how much he respected and loved his father. “I do, ever since I was a boy I looked up to him. He managed to balance out his work, his love for his wife and raising a child. It must have been hard for him, but he never let the strain of it all show on his face. Whenever he came home, he was always his smiling self. And he always made sure he could make it to one of my school competitions, even when a deadline was drawing close.”

“He sounds like a good dad.” Was all Yosuke could say, how could he say anything else? Here Souji was, pouring his heart out to him, telling him personal things that Yosuke felt he wasn’t meant to know. After all he was an outsider to the Seta household, and he wasn’t even part of the full time staff. After the summer it would all be over, he’d go back to being a normal university student and leave behind Souji and the world he was a part of. It felt cruel to let the other guy get close to him if it was just going to end that way.

“He is and Mom’s great too. They’re the best parents I could ask for, but…” Souji sighed, he combed his fringe back from out of his eyes, and Yosuke could see the swirling grey sadness that filled them, it broke his heart to see Souji like this, but he felt helpless to do anything. He was his butler after all, not anything more than that, despite how badly he wanted to be.

“Every time I go to these kinds of events, I can feel the weight of being their son placed on my shoulders. Everyone expects me to be as great as them, or hell even greater. And I just…” he paused, biting back a dry laugh, he turned his gaze back to Yosuke, and the brunet felt himself entranced by the teen’s silver eyes. “I envy you, you know.”

Yosuke almost sputtered he had been that shocked by the comment, Souji, a guy as worldly, learned and good-looking as he envied Yosuke. Yosuke didn’t think he was anything special, just a guy with the worst sense of luck and a desire to not live off cheap convenience store meals for the rest of his life. How Souji could see him as anything else was beyond him.

“Me?”

“You don’t have a path set out for you.” Souji explained. “You get a choice in what you want to do in your life, no pressure of having to live up to a legacy you aren’t even sure you want to follow.”

“But I’m just wasting that choice aren’t I? I mean I can’t even decide a future for myself without my parents pushing me towards an option.” Yosuke retaliated, not knowing why he was getting so defensive about the whole thing. He didn’t think he was a person Souji or anyone should look up to, here he was squandering his chance to take charge of his own life, instead he was stuck in a degree he didn’t even like, how could Souji envy him, if he didn’t even know what he wanted for himself?

“You made the choice to go to Uni right?” Souji replied, his hand rested in the gap between his thigh and Yosuke’s, something the brunet was now painfully aware of. “And you’ve worked you’re hardest to earn good grades in the course you’re doing even if you don’t like it that much. I find it really admirable that you try your best at anything you tackle, Taking up the job of my butler’s no different.”

Yosuke felt himself flush, his hands fidgeted him front of him as he squirmed awkwardly in his seat. He wasn’t used to someone complimenting him like that, his mouth felt dry as he tried to find something to say, before stammering out. “Y-yeah…I guess.”

He felt something soft and warm grasp his hand, an all too familiar feeling that he had yearned for since the first time he had met Souji, sure enough the other man had covered his hand with his own, stroking his fingers in a soothing manner, Yosuke tried his hardest not to be transfixed to it as Souji spoke up again.

“I wish you saw yourself, the way I see you.” He said, his voice so sweet that it made Yosuke’s heart pang fiercely against his chest, and his stomach fill with thousands of butterflies. “You are so amazing, you’re diligent, you’re friendly and I feel you’re the first person I can really open up to. I haven’t felt this way with anyone else before.”

“You…” Yosuke started, he didn’t know what else to say, and instead he focused on the teen’s soft fingers caressing his own, he squeezed them, as if for some reassurance that his hand was there in his. Souji was kind, far too kind. “I’m not that interesting.”

“You are to me.”

Yosuke’s head jolted up to look at Souji, and the other man stared back at him with the same intense gaze he had always watched the brunet with. Though this time something else was there, something that hadn’t been there before. Or maybe it had and he hadn’t even noticed. Whatever was it was, it was something he wanted more of, he didn’t want this summer to end, he wanted to spend more time with Souji, and he wanted to know him better. He wanted to be something more than they already were, friend’s maybe? No, Yosuke couldn’t fool himself anymore, he wanted Souji, he’d wanted Souji since he’d first met him, but it was too late now. 

“Summer break’s almost over huh?” Souji murmured, as if he’d been reading Yosuke’s mind.  “I’ll be going back to Australia and you’ll stop being my butler.”

“Yeah…” Yosuke muttered, it was even more heartbreaking to admit it out loud. For once in his life he knew what he wanted, but they had less than a week to go until both of them walked out of each other’s lives. Who knew if they would ever see each other again, and whether or not he would even feel the same way if they did.  “Yeah I guess it is.”

Souji suddenly pushed himself off the bench, shaking Yosuke out of his stupor, the teen’s striking grey eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as he stared down at the brunet, in the midst of the darkness Yosuke could make out that small smile that he swore Souji only showed to him. Before he knew it, he was being pulled up by him until he was so close that he could feel Souji’s cool breath against his cheek. He felt himself shiver with pure desire from the feel of it

“Well then, let’s make the most of it, Yosuke.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first attempt at writing smut, annnnd I think I did okay....I hope!  
> Wow one chapter to go! This has been such a ride and you know what I've enjoyed it. Ill definitely be writing a one shot sequel to this fic!  
> So hope you guys enjoy this chapter! and I shall see you next week with the Grand Finale!!!
> 
> EDIT: Just a quick note and a HUGE apology, the next chapter won't be out until Friday next week, I wish I could get it out this Sunday but I just have so much Uni work to complete that its just getting to be too much stress for me. But don't worry I WILL have the next chapter out a few days later. Sorry guys, but thank you for you understanding!!!

He had no idea where Souji was taking him. The guy hadn’t said anything since they had left the garden, he had only led the brunet back towards the mansion, hand clasped around his. They walked in silence, through one hallway to the next until Yosuke wasn’t sure exactly where they were anymore. Was this place always such a goddamn labyrinth?  How had he managed to navigate it on a daily basis?

“So…” He decided to ask when it became clear that Souji wasn’t going to tell him. “Where exactly are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” Was Souji’s only reply, he squeezed down on Yosuke’s hand in reassurance. By this point professionalism was lost on the trainee butler, the warm sensation radiating from Souji’s hand was enough to make him forget his duties as a servant or even care about them.  After all, this was all going to be over soon anyway, so where was the harm in throwing caution to the wind?

Finally Souji came to a stop in front of a door Yosuke recognised all too well. It was the door he had seen every single day for the past month of summer while working as a butler for Souji Seta. He had memorised it so well that he could identify every carving, every groove and weather-born mark that had made its way onto it.

“This is your room.” He stated in such a flat demeanour that it earned a laugh from the man standing beside him.

“Astute observation, Mr Sherlock.” Souji joked as he opened the door, allowing Yosuke to enter before him.

Souji’s room was very….well Souji. It was always kept immaculate and well ordered, the only thing that was usually in disarray was the pile of text-books that littered the length of Souji’s desk, after staying up to the early hours of the morning studying. Most of his furniture had moved to Australia with him when he started university, so the room only had the bare minimum which narrowed down to only his bed and desk. The only other thing of note in the room was a bookshelf, it was similar in size and style to the ones in the library of the Seta Estate, which meant that Souji had moved the piece of furniture into the room in his younger years. It had always piqued Yosuke’s curiosity, but due to not wanting to invade on Souji’s privacy, he refrained from investigating it during his morning duties. But that night however, he found himself walking over to it, exploring its contents. The shelves were filled with books on just about every genre and language he could think of, crime novels, romances, science fiction, and literary classics such as Shakespeare, Dickens and Murakami. Each book felt as if it had been aged with love, as if they had all been read hundreds upon thousands of times. They emanated their owner’s affection of books so clearly that it felt almost too intimate for the brunet to even look upon them.

“You like them?” Yosuke jumped at the voice that crooned right near his ear, as if its owner was only inches away from him.

“It’s a pretty good collection.” Yosuke said, trying hard to keep his voice steady, he could feel his heart pound wildly against his ribcage. “No wonder you’re a Lit Major.”

Souji replied with a pleasant hum, and Yosuke could’ve sworn he could feel it against his back. “Most of them were just gathering dust in the library, so I gave them a home.” The silver-haired teen explained, “I couldn’t just leave them there to be forgotten like that, that’s just too cruel.”

“It’s nice to know that they’re so precious to you.”

“Well, they’re not the only thing I find precious.”

His voice was so soft that it felt like a murmur against Yosuke’s skin, He shivered from the sensation and felt himself being turned around to face the other man. Souji’s gaze was so entrancing, intense and longing, Yosuke was sure his heart had stopped entirely and leapt into his throat as he stared back into those sterling silver eyes. Souji’s palm caressed lightly against his cheek and he felt his eyes close, suddenly all his other senses were alive and strong. He could feel Souji’s shaky breath, he could smell the scent of vanilla and sweet alcohol on his skin, he felt the gap between them lessen as the other man leaned forward to kiss him.

The pressure of Souji’s lips against his was soft and faint, yet it sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine, Yosuke’s knees felt weak and he grabbed onto the front of Souji’s suit for support. The feeling was exhilarating and nothing like he’d ever felt before, he felt his body relax, unaware of when he had tensed up, and began to kiss back. Souji’s hold was both tight and tender, he kissed sweetly and awkwardly, as if he was worried that he had overstepped the boundaries of their relationship.

He reluctantly pulled away, too early for Yosuke’s liking. The silver-haired expression was uncharacteristically shy, his face as flushed as Yosuke felt his was. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” he murmured, resting his forehead against Yosuke’s.

The brunet let out a laugh and nuzzled against the other man, hardly able to contain his happiness. Souji had wanted him just as much as he’d wanted Souji. “Me too.”

Souji pressed his lips to Yosuke’s again, it was a soft, chaste kiss, sweet and simple, which left Yosuke wanting more. He reached down to hold the brunet’s hands in his before bringing one of them up to his mouth and laying another kiss along each finger.

“I want to ask you something.”

Mmm?” Yosuke hummed, so focused on watching the silver-haired teen tend to his hands, that it took him a few minutes to register what he’d said. “What?”

“If I asked you to stay here tonight,” Souji said, circling a thumb against the knuckles of Yosuke’s right hand. “Would you?”

That had snapped Yosuke out of his haze, suddenly the reality of the situation came crashing down around him as he mulled over the proposition. Souji was his master, and he his servant, being here was against the rules in more ways than one, and if they were caught it would all be over. Could he really risk overstepping his position to be with him, no matter how right it felt in that moment?

As if sensing his hesitation, Souji stepped forward again, embracing the brunet against him. Yosuke could hear the rhythmic heartbeat mesh against his own, and that provided him the little comfort he needed. “Tonight we’re not going to be master and servant Yosuke. It’ll just be us.” He said, burying his face into the brunet’s hair. “We don’t have to go any further than this if you don’t want to, I’ll be more than happy to say like this if that’s what you want.”

Yosuke felt himself smiling at Souji’s sweet reassurance. The truth was he was more than willing for this to go further, so much that he was prepared to lay his job on the line to be with this man. Tonight maybe the only chance they had after all, so what was the harm in being a little greedy?

“I think I want more than this.” He replied pressing a kiss to Souji’s shoulder. “I want to stay with you Souji.”

He felt the other man’s low breathy chuckle reverberate in his chest. “You finally called me by my name.”

Yosuke felt himself laughing as well. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Do it again.”

“C-come on man.”

“I won’t kiss you unless you say it again.” Souji replied with a teasing tone ringing in his voice. Dammit, why did this guy have to be so friggin adorable?

“Okay fine!” Yosuke grumbled, feeling his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “Souji, there are you hap-“

He didn’t get to finish that sentence has Souji pressed his lips to his again, the kiss was a little harder this time and much more passionate. A mixture of pleasure and arousal surged through Yosuke’s body, and pooled within the depths of his core. Souji dragged his tongue against the length of Yosuke’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yosuke complied, letting a moan escape himself as the kiss deepened, he felt the hard edge of the bookshelf press against his back, and he used the surface to steady himself. They continued for a while until Yosuke needed to pull away for a breath of much needed air.

“If I knew you were going to kiss me like that, I would have referred to you by your name ages ago.” He gasped, allowing himself to recover, Souji on the other hand had moved on to undoing the brunet’s tie and popping open the first top buttons of his uniform, he moved his lips fast and rapid against Yosuke’s neck, mouthing at the exposed skin. Yosuke sighed and let his head rest against the top shelf, allowing the other man more access.

“I wish you had,” Souji said in between kisses, he sucked down on an area, that judging by the pleasured gasps of the brunet, was a sensitive one. “God Yosuke, you’ve had no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“D-ditto…” Yosuke tried to keep his breathing as even as he could whilst Souji continued his assault, but as the other man’s tongue traced over the place he had just marked, he knew was fighting a losing battle. His fingers ran through Souji’s silver hair, mussing it into an unruly disarray that had made it even more attractive than it had been before (yes, Yosuke would now unashamedly admit he’d grown attached to that stupid bowl cut).

He felt himself growing harder, and as Souji bit down again, this time on his shoulder, he inadvertently jolted forward crashing his hips into Souji’s. He could feel the other man smirk against his skin.

“Excited are we?”

“Sh-Shut up…” Yosuke stuttered. “How else am I supposed to react when you attack my neck like that?”

Souji laughed and kissed the place he had just bitten. He gave Yosuke a kind-hearted smile, which only made the brunet even redder in the face. “Relax Yosuke, I think it’s adorable.”

Yosuke pouted, he didn’t want to be adorable, he wanted to be sexy. Things were just starting to get good and so far the silver-haired teen had been the only one giving his all, while Yosuke just dissolved into a gibbering heap from the slightest of touches, he needed to step up his game and turn the tables around.

 A wicked thought entered the brunet’s mind and something stirred deep within him, a sly grinned crept onto his face, confusing the other man. Slowly he dropped down to his knees.

“W-what are you doing?”

That’s what the brunet wanted to hear, the ever-calm Souji Seta caught off guard. He looked up and threw the other man an overly exaggerated, innocuous look.

“I don’t want to be the only one who’s a mess here.” He answered, rubbing his hand down Souji’s groin, which was now prominently outlined against the material of his suit pants. “Besides, I’m your butler, it’s my duty to serve you isn’t it?”

Souji swallowed, and Yosuke could have sworn he could see all the blood rush to his face, he clasped a hand over his mouth and averted his eyes away from the brunet’s. “….Fuck.”

Yosuke raised an eyebrow, pretending to have not noticed his master’s break in demeanour. “Hmm?”

“That was…” Souji stammered, still trying to look at anywhere but the man kneeling before him, however Yosuke could feel the cock beneath his hand harden with anticipation. “That was really fucking hot.”

He couldn’t help the smug grin that crept onto his face. That he could make Souji blush from words alone surged the steadily growing fire inside him, without another word he helped the other man out of his pants. Once the article of clothing was, rather enthusiastically removed, he continued his stroking of the bulge that was now straining against the confines of Souji’s briefs.

He hadn’t really rubbed off another guy before, so Yosuke couldn’t really say he knew what he was doing, but judging from the ragged breathing coming from the recipient after only a few minutes, he must have been doing something right. Feeling daring,  he leaned forward and  mouthed softly at the erection through the fabric of the underwear, earning a moan from Souji that was probably louder than he had intended. Yosuke looked up to see the silver-haired teen gripping hard at the bookshelf behind him, knuckles white and trembling, he had bitten down on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out again.

“Do you want more of that?” he asked, tracing the waist band of Souji’s briefs teasingly, to add emphasis to his offer, he dragged his tongue against the material that stood between him and the other man’s growing bulge.

“Fuck. Yes.” Souji hissed, rolling his hips forward for good measure. “Use your mouth, hands, whatever, just please _ahh-_ don’t fucking stop.”

“As you wish.” Yosuke snickered, he eagerly pulled down the briefs allowing his lover to stand fully exposed before him, he let his hand trail slowly up the well-toned thighs, feeling the muscles tremble underneath, if he had more time he would’ve marked every area of that pale, flawless skin, until Souji was all but begging him to suck him off. But to do so now would have been too cruel to the silver-haired teen, who was watching through clouded eyes that dripped with lust and want. Even at Souji’s insistence that he was on equal ground with him for tonight, Yosuke was still his servant, and a servant had to tend to his master’s whims to the best of his ability.

His let his tongue trail down from the base of the cock towards the head, slow and enticing. He flickered over the tip, lapping at the precum that dripped from it. He relished the taste of Souji in his mouth, allowing short, obscene moans to escape him as he continued to suck at the tip, ignoring the increasing tightness coming from his own pants, which was causing him slight discomfort from his kneeling position. Muffled curses sounded above him, and he felt Souji’s fingers rake through his hair.

He placed another kiss at the head of the cock before taking it all in his mouth, the fingers in his hair scrunched tightly and the resonating moan told him he had obviously done the right thing, in response he dug his nails into Souji’s thigh marking them with small little crescents as he slowly started to bob faster, taking in more of his Master with each thrust.

“Fuck…I-I… _fuck_ Yosuke!” Souji groaned as Yosuke began to really get into it, hips rutting against the brunet’s mouth. He was close already, Yosuke could feel it, and he slowly pulled off Souji’s cock, letting out a wet pop as he reached the tip. Before he could ask Souji if he wanted him to continue blowing him, he felt a jolt from his own lower regions as he shifted his position. He let out a cry, not realising how hard he had gotten during his time getting Souji off.

“You…”Souji said, managing to get his breathing even. His eyes were still unfocused and his hair had matted against his head. “You okay?”

“I-I, I’m fine.” Yosuke gasped, trying to regain his senses again. Damn his stupid hormones! “Really, I just need a moment…”

He reached down to touch himself, hoping that could stem himself over for just a little while, only to be stopped by Souji grabbing him.

“The bed.” Was all Souji said, pulling Yosuke up to his knees. “Take off your clothes too.”

“B-but…”

“I don’t want to be the only one who’s a mess here.” Souji said, repeating the line Yosuke had given to him moments before, he pulled up his briefs and stripped his jacket, shirt and tie off, allowing the brunet to drink in the sight that he had seen in his dreams ever since the pool-house incident. “Come on, let’s be messes together.”

Yosuke gulped, too entranced by Souji’s physique to say or do anything else, for fear that his voice would betray him, and with shaking hands he removed his own articles of clothing until he was down to nothing but his underwear. Souji let Yosuke straddle his sides and the brunet gasped as his hardness rubbed against Yosuke’s. The silver-haired teen offered Yosuke an encouraging smile, and any trace of discomfort the brunet had was gone. He looked beautiful in the dim lighting of the room and Yosuke’s body was a whole mess of emotions as he tried to take everything in.

 After this they’d go back to how things were, he’d be a butler again and Souji would be the son of two of the most famous people in Japan. And then even that would be over soon. Souji would go back to Australia to continue his studies and Yosuke would go back to Uni and the room he shared with Daisuke. Would they even see each other after all of this was over? Or would this all become a distant memory they would just forget.

He didn’t want to think about that, he just wanted to be in the moment with Souji, the boy he had fallen for during his summer vacation. If he could just have this moment, then everything else would be alright.

“Together okay?” he said, kissing Souji full on the mouth while he grinded against the other guy’s crotch. Souji pulled him closer, stoking the side of his face before pushing apart the brunet’s lips and entwining his tongue with the other. Yosuke could feel his forgotten arousal stir up again, pushing against the other man. His eyes shut as he tried to contain himself, he wanted to last as long as he could, he didn’t notice Souji staring back at him.

“You look so fucking hot right now.” his voice felt strained, as if he was holding on just as much as Yosuke was. He rolled his hips up, earning a stifled groan from the brunet above him who had buried his face into the silver-haired teen’s neck.

“ _Nnn-_ You... _ahh_ you too.” Was all Yosuke could manage to whimper back, tears stung his eyes as he felt himself coming closer and closer to his peak. He couldn’t hold on for much longer. “Souji….. fuck…Souji I’m close.”

“Me too...” Souji grunted, thrusting against the other boy harder, he grabbed onto Yosuke’s free hand and squeezed. “Shit!”

Yosuke gasped as the silver hair teen all but crashed into him, his eyes shot open but all he could see was a piercing white light. His muscles tightened around Souji’s thighs and he clenched up hard as a searing wet heat spread across his core. The two rode it out together before collapsing onto the soft mattress of the bed, breathing heavily with exhaustion. Yosuke shifted off Souji to rest by his side, his underwear felt soaked with the remnants of his orgasm, but he didn’t care. He’d just had sex with the guy of his dreams and still riding high from pure bliss.

"We didn’t last as long as I thought we would.” Souji laughed, “You okay?”

Yosuke smiled against Souji’s chest, nuzzling in closer until he could hear Souji’s heartbeat again, it was still pounding rapidly against his chest. “I’m fine, a bit sticky and kinda sore. But fine.”

“You were amazing Yosuke, I never knew you could act so seductive…shit, I think I’m gonna get hard again just thinking about it.”

“Flatterer.” Yosuke snorted, slapping a hand against Souji’s bare chest. “Next time I’m gonna go through with it. So you better be prepared for-”

As soon as he said it he wished that he could’ve taken it back, Souji tensing up under him was all the reminder he needed to remember that there wasn't going to be a next time. Summer was almost over and this…relationship wouldn’t be able to continue. No matter what their feelings were to each other, they could never work. Yosuke swallowed down the tight lump that was forming in his throat, this was all gonna be over in a few hours, it was all going to be over and he didn’t want it to be. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to lose this thing he had with Souji, and he didn’t want Souji out of his life. Not now, not when he had fallen for the guy.

Maybe he should just leave, save both of them the hurt of letting the moment last longer than it needed to.

“I-“ he started, hating how his voice cracked with unshed emotion, he moved to get up off the bed but something held him back.

“Don’t go.”

He looked back, the pleading look in Souji’s eyes was enough to break his heart.  He was so beautiful and the feelings that swirled within the brunet whenever he looked at him were almost too much to handle. He knew it would be cruel to leave him right now, after everything that had happened. But it also felt cruel to stay here and give them both something they knew wouldn't last.

But Souji was insistent. “Look just…just hear me out, okay.”

Yosuke sighed, he really shouldn’t have, but something, a voice inside his head screamed at him to listen to whatever the other man had to say. “I’m listening.”

“What if.” Souji started, he looked down, stroking the palm of Yosuke’s hand. “What if there could be a next time?”

Yosuke couldn’t help but scoff at that. “I doubt there could be, you’re going back to Australia remember? And I doubt you expect me to fly down there with you.”

“No, I wouldn’t dream of asking that of you.” Souji remarked, “But I’m not going to be Australia for too long, I’m only on exchange till the end of the year.”

Yosuke could feel his heart stop as the comment sank in. He looked at Souji, brown eyes widened in shock, the silver-haired teen only gave him a wide grin in return, joy crinkled at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m coming back to study in Tokyo, Yosuke,” he said, his voice filled with a mixture of emotions. “I finish my semester overseas in December. And I want this to work, I want ‘us’ to work.”

The brunet felt like he was dreaming, this couldn’t be real. Souji was coming back in just a few months’ time, back to Japan, and back to him. He wanted this to continue just as much as he did. Tears stung at his eyes, and before he knew it he was flinging himself at the silver-haired teen, they fell back onto the bed. He didn’t realise he was crying until he felt the wetness against his cheeks.

“You…you big idiot!” he wailed, clutching onto the other man as if he would disappear if he let go. “You have to be joking, you…you can’t be serious!”

“I’m serious, so stop crying you dummy!” Souji chuckled, kissing away the tears. “It’s only a few months, so wait for me okay?”

“But what about-“

“Yosuke.” Souji interrupted, he forced the brunet to look at him. “This will work, I don’t care if I’m the son of someone who’s famous, or that you’re not some politician’s daughter with the personality of cardboard.”

Yosuke laughed, “Nice to know I’m more interesting than a piece of cardboard.”

Souji lightly punched him in the shoulder jokingly. “The point is, I want you, and I’m willing to give this a try if you are. And if that bothers anyone else, then fuck them.”

Yosuke’s heart swelled, Souji was pouring his all out to him, telling him everything he had dreamed of hearing. He wanted him, Souji wanted him as more than just a one night’s stand.

“I want you too, I’ll wait for you.” He said, hardly trying to hide the joy in his voice. He was so happy he could have burst right then and there.  “I only have to wait like what…four months?”

“Exactly.” The silver-haired teen replied, placing gentle kisses against Yosuke’s naked neck. The brunet could feel his smile, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. “Now I have something to look forward to when I come back.”

“Hmmm, I guess you do.” Yosuke sighed, he looked out the window at the starry sky outside. “There’s only a few hours till morning, huh.”

“You don’t have to go.” Souji murmured into his skin, “You have a day off tomorrow right? Stay.”

Yosuke complied and a wave of exhaustion seemed to overcome Yosuke, his eyelids felt heavy as he curled up against Souji’s side. He listened to the other man’s breathing and felt his bare chest rise and fall underneath him. Tonight had been a long night, full of a roller-coaster of emotions. Yet he wouldn't have taken it back for anything in the world. Tomorrow, he would go back to being a butler and the two would pretend none of this ever happened. But in his heart he knew that wasn't the case. In only a few months they’d be together again, not as master and servant. But as lovers.

His time at the Seta estate was almost over, Yosuke mused to himself as the haze of sleep came over him, drifting him away from reality. His job might have been over soon, but he and Souji wouldn't be.

And he was more than happy with that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can’t believe I finally finished it, MY FIRST FANFICTION IN LIKE SEVEN YEARS THAT I ACTUALLY FINISHED. You guy’s don’t understand what a amazing feat this is for me
> 
> I have enjoyed writing this so much! And I fully intend on writing a one-shot sequel in the near future…maybe something for Yosuke’s birthday next month or something idk. I’ll have to see if I get some time in Korea to write. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and liking this fic, you are the people that have made it so worth it. And once again go check out the [ beautiful art ](http://colonel-ressentiment.tumblr.com/post/114034504719/popped-collar-polo-shirt-trust-fund-baby-x-gay) that inspired me to write this fic!
> 
> So enjoy the final chapter of these two fucking nerds and I’ll see you guys soon!

Yosuke wrapped his scarf tighter around, as he walked out into the cold weather of that miserable Friday afternoon. It was nearing the end of November, the tranquil weather of autumn had been and gone, and the coming winter loomed upon the horizon. Despite not being as cold as it would get in the following month, a chill still managed to make its way under the university student’s skin.

“Stupid winter.” He grumbled, hoisting his bag containing his laptop and textbooks further up his shoulder. Thankfully classes had finished for the week, and the brunet was looking forward to curling up in bed with a nice cup of hot chocolate, a heat pack and a marathon’ s worth of movies Daisuke had lent him to watch over the weekend.

“Oi, Hanamura!” a voice called out from behind him, it was his friend Kou racing down the steps to meet him, pushing through the rush of students who had also finished up for the day. He gave the brunet a friendly smile once he caught up. “Man, I’m beat! Thank god for Fridays huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Yosuke scoffed, “You only had one afternoon class, I’ve been here all freaking day.”

“Sucks to be you.” Kou chuckled, “You heading home?”

“Yeah, I have a couple of assignments to finish before next week. Honestly, I just wanna take a nap.”

“You’re such an old man.” The other guy snorted, playfully jabbing Yosuke in the side. “You heard from your _boyfriend_ recently?”

Yosuke coughed in embarrassment. He was still awkward about referring to Souji as his boyfriend, despite that being what he technically was, but it definitely wasn’t unpleasant to hear him being referred to that way. After that one night at the Seta Estate, things had changed between them, even though he was supposed to be keeping up a professional appearance, the brunet still couldn’t stop himself from the small touches and held gazes they’d shared between each other. And on the day before Souji had flown back to Australia, the two had exchanged email addresses and Skype details, and a promise that they would see each other again soon in just a few months. The wait seemed a little less hard when he when he was able to hear Souji’s voice nearly every week.

“Not recently.” He answered, kicking lightly at the fallen leaves that had scattered along the path before them. “He’s been busy with finishing up Uni, and getting everything ready to move back over here. We haven’t really had the chance to talk for a few days now.”

“You must be getting excited, right? I mean, you haven’t stopped talking about the guy since you came back from that job.”

“He isn’t all I talk about!”

“Seriously dude!? You’re like my sister when she gushes over some new boy band.” Kou stated, “Face it, you have it bad.”

Yosuke felt his cheeks grow hotter under Kou’s teasing. “Okay, so maybe I do talk about him about him a lot. He’s a great guy, and you and Daisuke are gonna like him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” the brunet answered, he couldn’t help smiling as the image of Souji entered his mind. What he wouldn’t give to have the guy with him right now. “He’s considerate and friendly, he’s a pro when he comes to swimming, and he likes crime novels like you do. Also he-“

“Hey Romeo not to burst your little soliloquy there.” Kou interrupted. “But isn’t that him standing right there?”

“Huh?” Yosuke blinked his eyes stupidly at Kou’s comment, not registering exactly what he had said until his eyes followed where the other guy was pointing. And when he saw what he was looking at, he felt his heart stop.

There right in front of him, looking super lost. Was Souji Seta himself.

He hadn’t changed a bit since the day he’d left for Australia, same stupidly adorable bowl cut, same striking silver eyes. Same preppy, trust-fund kid getup. He couldn’t believe the guy was there, in front of him. It had to be a dream.

“Souji?” He felt himself saying, his voice betraying the whirlwind of emotions he was currently feeling.

Souji looked up, eyes full of shock. “Yosuke?”

When the realisation had set in, a wide grin spread across the silver-haired teen’s face, and he raced over to the other two boys. He stopped just a few feet away from them, close enough to touch. But with the large group of people still leaving, he restrained himself from pulling the brunet into a hug right then and there.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Yosuke said back, unable to hide the joy in his voice. He didn’t know what else to say, it still seemed like a dream that Souji was right finally here, any second now he would wake up and realise that he’d been sleeping through his class again. But the boy in front of him seemed too real that couldn’t be anything other than reality. “You…you’re here.”

“I’m here.” Souji replied, assuring Yosuke with the same kind smile he always gave him, and only him. Yosuke didn’t know he’d missed that smile so much until he saw it again.

“Sooo…” the teen to the side of Yosuke said, the brunet had almost forgotten about Kou. The other guy was watching the two lovers, with a large shit-eating grin on his face. “I’m gonna go! I’ll leave you two to catch up.”

He patted Yosuke on the back in farewell, purposely pushing him until he stumbled into Souji’s arms. The brunet glared at the perpetrator who was already half way down the street waving innocently.

“Have a good weekend Hanamura! I’ll tell Daisuke you’ll be out late!” Kou shouted over his shoulder. “If you know what I mean!”

Yosuke felt his face redden even more than it already was, why did his friends have to be so damn embarrassing?

Souji let out a chuckle. “Interesting guy.”

“Tell me about it.” Yosuke mumbled, embarrassment aside he gave the silver-haired teen a smile, hardly able to contain his happiness. “I can’t believe you’re here! I thought you said you wouldn’t be flying out until December.”

 “Actually, I’ve been here for three days now.” Souji answered. “I’ve been busy moving most of my stuff into my new apartment.”

“You should have told me! I could have helped you.”

“Last time we spoke you seemed kinda busy with your studies. So I didn’t want to bother you.” Souji said. He then looked away, biting his lip in a sheepish matter. “Beside I…wanted it to be a surprise.”

Godammit, he was cute.

“You dummy.” The brunet muttered, pulling the other boy into a tight embrace. He had wanted this more than anything else in the world right now, the four month wait had been worth it. “I missed you.”

Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke back, pulling him tighter. He placed a gentle kiss to Yosuke’s neck, his lips just as soft and sweet as the brunet remembered. 

“I missed you too.”

The two stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the embrace of each other. Yosuke knew they were getting looks from the thinning crowd of passers-by, but he didn’t care. Four long months with only Souji’s voice to remember him by and finally he was here in his arms. He couldn’t have been happier than he was right now.

“How did you find my Uni?” He asked, pulling back from the hug. “I don’t think I ever gave you directions.”

“Well actually.” Souji explained, “I went to your apartment first, but you weren’t there. You’re roommate was though, he gave me the directions.”

“Remind me to thank him.” Yosuke laughed, knowing that as soon as he went back home tonight he would be bombarded with questions by Daisuke (and Kou as well) as soon as he entered the door.

“So do you have any plans for tonight? I was thinking we could go out, get something to eat. I could show you my new apartment, we could catch up…” a sly grin crept its way onto Souji’s face. “If you know what I mean.”

“I’d like that.” Yosuke said, reaching out to hold Souji’s hands in his. They were warm, a relief against the cool weather of the upcoming winter. “This time though, let’s last longer than a few minutes, okay?”

The look in Souji’s eyes was downright insatiable. “Oh, I fully intend to keep you going until dawn.” He leaned down and whispered the next part in the brunet’s ear. “Besides, I distinctly remembering you promising a certain…something for next time we-“

“Dude, not in public!” Yosuke yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin. His cheeks felt so hot it made him almost temporarily forget about the miserable weather.

“God, I’ve missed how adorable you look when you blush.” Souji couldn’t stop himself from laughing, he pinched the brunet’s cheeks softly. Yosuke pouted in an exaggerated manner which only made the silver-haired teen laugh more.  “Got any suggestions on where to eat? I’m still new to the city so I don’t know all the best places.”

Yosuke nodded, “There’s a sushi bar, just around the corner from here.”

“Then let’s go.” Souji said, squeezing down on Yosuke’s hand. “Partner.”

“Partner?” Yosuke repeated as the two exited the courtyard. “I like it! It sounds a hell of a lot better than Master at least.”

“Oh just you wait.” Souji smirked, pulling the brunet closer to him until he was whispering in his ear again. It wasn’t just the weather that was making Yosuke shiver now. “I’ll have you saying that title a whole lot more tonight.”

“If you keep talking like that, I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it until tonight.” Yosuke said, nestling against Souji’s side. The other man’s warm body kept the winter’s chill away as they walked down the city streets together.

If someone had told Yosuke years ago, that he’d end up working at the estate of two celebrities as a butler, only to end up falling for their son, he probably would have laughed in their face. But now, looking back on it all, he wouldn’t have changed anything. He didn’t know what the future had in store for the both of them, but right now, he was just happy being in the moment with guy he liked, maybe even loved. He was going to make Souji happy for as long as he could.

After all, it was his duty to serve him.


End file.
